Zaya
by RexieCakes
Summary: Zoey plans to teach Maya a lesson about taking Miles away from her, but when she agrees to be 'friends' with Maya to get the blonde to trust her... Something very unexpected will happen... She'll begin to love the girl she wants to hate.
1. Friends'

Zoey and Maya hugged... They hugged! But of course the dark-haired girl didn't mean it, when she said she'd be friends with the blonde... After all she needed to teach Little Maya a lesson.

However she wanted to gain the girl's trust first... Cause what was more fun than revenge after tricking someone? Nothing... Nothing at all.

"So, Maya... Would you like to do something this weekend?" The Ex Tv Star asked.

"Of course! Of my gosh we could have a sleep over at my place!" Cheered The oblivious teen.

"Sounds great! Here take my number," Zoey replied, taking out her cell and opening it, so that her 'friend' could put it in her contacts.

"Alright got it! Well, Zoes it's getting late I'ma head home, but this party was fun!" Maya barked.

"Kay! Talk to ya later," The Bitter Teen managed to choke out, before getting another hug.

Then as the girls broke apart for the second time, the blonde one turned to leave. And as that happened... A smile spread across the other's face.

"This is gonna be easy..." Zoey thought to herself.

* * *

It had been about a day since the dance, and Maya was really excited! Her new friend was coming for a slumber party. It had been forever since she'd had one. The last time was when she was fighting with her mom, so she stayed at Tristan's, but the last time it was a girl to girl thing was when Tori was still around.

"I'm happy we were able to become friends! This is gonna be nice," Maya said to herself, smiling none stop.

After that the door bell rang... Zoey was finally there!

"Time to get this fun night started!" The girl added, before going down stairs to greet her 'friend'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well I've been thinking... And like come on! Maya and Zoey would be adorable! So I'm gonna write a story for 'em! Anyways review and I will update soon!**


	2. Behind Those Tough Acts

Hey!" Maya greeted, letting the dark haired girl into her house.

"Hi!" Zoey greeted back in a fake happy tone.

"So my Mom is out for the night... We've got the place to our selves! Whatcha wanna do?"The Blonde added.

"Well do you have any movies? I wouldn't mind a watch," Replied the ex TV star.

"Yep! I've got tons! Come, come!" Replied the other girl.

"Gosh... She's really hyper," Zoey thought to herself, as she followed her 'friend' upstairs.

When the pair reached Maya's room The Guest Of Honor put her things down, then she helped pick out a movie.

* * *

"Man... This is good! Who knew Lions had such drama?" Maya smirked.

"Yeah who knew," Zoe agreed. The two were watching Lion King, and the dark haired girl had to admit... It was really good.

But then... All of the sudden... The power went out.

All the girls could see was the black room they were in.

"Uh... M-Maya! WHERE'S THE LIGHT!? HELP ME!" Zoey screamed in panic before she could stop herself.

"Whoa, whoa! Zoes, relax! I'm right here," Maya replied, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I-I..." The Tough Girl began.

"You're afraid of the dark?" The Blonde Girl finished.

"Yeah..." Zoey admitted weakly.

"Well don't be scared I'm here," The Un-Scared Girl said.

"Okay..." Zoe managed to choke out, before laying herself down.

Maya smiled to herself as she too laid down. It was cute to see a soft side to a girl who seemed Badass to

the core.

"Ya know my Mom used to cuddle me when I was little, told me it was the best way to fight off fear," Maya

said.

"Oh.. Well that's nice," Zoey sighed.

"You know what... Come here!" The Older Girl replied sweetly.

"Why?" The Dark Haired questioned.

"Just come!" The Older Girl repeated.

And with that Zoey scooted over to her friend's side of the bed... Only to be pulled into a pair of arms

that were now holding her.

"Maya, what are you doing?!" Zoey yelped in surprise.

"Cuddling you! So that you'll feel safe," Maya answered.

"But I don't need any protection!" The Other Girl whined.

"Just hush and settle down! I promise I'll let go of you when the powers back on, okay?" responded The Sweet Girl.

"Alright," Zoey said, finally giving in.

Then as she was being held... The Tough Teen began to slip into Super Softie...

It was amazing being cuddled... Poor Zoe had never been given affection by her Mom before... So she'd never

been shown any comfort until now.

And soon after that... Zoey fell asleep in Maya's arms, feeling safe and warm.

"Goodnight, Zoe," Maya whispered quietly to her friend, before she too went into dreamland.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well first I want to say how happy I am that people are enjoying this! ^^ Second thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Anyways I'm really happy with this chapter! So review and I shall update soon!**


	3. Feelings?

Zoey awoke to the dark bedroom she'd fallen asleep in.

Looking over at the clock on Maya's wall it read: Twelve Thirty In The Morning.

The Dark Haired Girl sighed and then looked at her friend, who was still holding her.

Maya was sleeping peacefully, her chest rose and fall with each breath she took. "She... She looks really beautiful," Zoe thought to herself, before her eyes went wide... "W-Why did I think that!?" The Tough Girl growled under her breath.

She wasn't supposed to think that her 'friend' had good looks! Because that's not she felt... Or was it?

"N-No! I don't-I can't feel this way about Maya!" Zoey hissed quietly, as she began to try and wiggle out of the Blonde's arms.

However when she tried to break free... The other girl tightened her grip around The EX TV Star's waist.

"Oh... What's the use," Miss Softie sighed as she gave into being cuddled again.

Then just as she was going to fall back asleep, Zoey's eyes fluttered back open when she heard a yawn.

Maya was awake.

"Hey, Buddy!" Maya greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Zoey replied in a sleepy voice.

The Older Girl smiled down at the friend she was holding... Zoe was being really adorable in Maya's eyes.

"Go back to sleep," The Blonde said.

"Okay..." The Dark Haired responded, as she curled up closer to her 'friend' and went back to dreaming.

"Oh my god... Zoey, you are just too adorable!" Maya squeaked quietly.

* * *

Hours and hours passed... And soon enough morning had arrived!

Both girls woke up at the same time, and when their eyes opened... They looked at each other for a second.

"G-Good morning!" Zoey barked.

"Morning," Maya replied.

"Well um... Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry..." The Younger Girl choked out.

"Yes I am come on let's go downstairs," The Older Girl giggled, letting go of her friend.

"Ugh... What is wrong with me?" The Tough Girl asked herself, as she followed the other girl.

* * *

**Oh my goodness!x3 Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! It's so nice that so many of you like this story! c: So anyways review? I shall update soon!**


	4. Am I Giving In?

When Zoey and Maya got downstairs, they were greeted by Maya's Mother.

"Hello you two!" Misses Matlin said happily, as Mr. Matlin walked up beside her.

"Mom, Dad!" The Blue-Eyed Girl replied cheerfully, before talking some more.

"I thought you weren't gonna be home until tonight?" Maya added, looking at her father.

"Well I decided to leave the fishing trip early... Because my friends were getting a bit crazy. Apparently one of our buddies, Alex invited some women over for a party last night, so I got my stuff left and got home a few minutes before your Mom woke up this morning," The Man explained.

"And it was such a nice surprise! Dancing with my friends really made me miss you!" The Woman said lovingly to her husband.

"Well I'm here now, Darling," Mr. Matlin purred at his wife.

"Awww!" Maya squealed as Zoey tried her hardest to keep her cool.

Dealing with having feelings for someone was one thing, but being right next to that person while watching others be romantic was another.

* * *

"So, Zoey! Are you been having fun?" Misses Matlin asked, putting a plate of waffles in front of the dark haired girl.

"Yes I am, Misses Matlin," The Brown-Eyed Girl responded, while trying to feel like she was lying... But sadly knew that what came out was the truth.

"Good! Just making sure oh and just call me, Margaret," The Blonde-Haired Lady replied kindly, before she walked away.

"Why is your Mom using crutches? Did she break something?" Zoey questioned.

"No she's got multiple sclerosis, and most of the time she uses a wheelchair to get around," The Older Girl answered.

Then it hit her: Zoey realized something... Maya had problems too! Now she felt even more for the girl she 'hated'

"Oh, Maya Matlin... Why must you do this to me?" Zoe mumbled under her breath, before giving her friend a comforting hug.

* * *

**Hey everyone! ^^ Well here's the 4th chapter! c: I'll have the next update posted later tonight for sure! So anyways review?**


	5. I Don't Wanna Say I'm In Love

"And then she snuggled even closer to me! It was sooo adorable!" Maya barked.

"I know, I know! You've only told me like... Fifteen times," Tristan replied.

"Oh right... Sorry," The Blonde responded as she blushed.

"I think I know what's going on here! Someones got a crush on Zoey!" The White-Haired Boy added.

"What!? Tristan, I do not have feelings for her!" Maya growled, blushing some more.

"You're blushing! You do like her! I know it!" The Boy smirked.

"Okay, okay! Fine I'll admit it yes I do like her..." The Blue-Eyed Girl said in defeat.

"Oh my god, Maya Matlin! Who knew you'd ever be going after a girl!" Tristan howled.

"Yeah well... Zoey isn't like the others girls she's different... She's special," The Blonde managed to choke out.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever heard! So when are you asking her out!?" The Tall Boy squealed.

"Ask her out!? Tris, I can't do that!" Maya hissed.

"Aww come on! You've got to try!" Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me back? For all we know she could still like Miles!" The Girl explained.

"True... However even though you two became friends, she still doesn't talk to Miles anymore," Tris pointed out.

"You're right! That means I've got to tell her! Somehow, someway I will! And then she'll be mine forever!" Maya responded.

"Um... Okay whatever you say, Best Friend," The Boy replied, surprised by the girl's strong feeling to want the one that he thought hated her.

Then the two friends talked some more till lunch was over, and headed to their next class.

* * *

Later that day when Zoey was home, she was thinking about Maya... And how that her was driving her insane.

"Damn it... W-Why must this happen to me? I wasn't supposed to fall for her... Especially in just one weekend!" Zoey roared to herself.

"Eh... Maybe I should just tell her how I feel... That she has this hold on me no one else has... That if she could do anything to me if she wanted to," The Dark Haired Girl added to her mind.

"Wait what! N-No I can't do that! I want to get revenge on Maya not love her!" Zoe growled.

"But... Now I don't want revenge... I don't even care about that anymore... Cause all I want is Maya... My Maya," Zoey said under her breath.

And then she knew what she had to do... She had to put an end to this... She had to talk to the other girl about her feelings.

* * *

**Hey all! So sorry about not getting that 2nd update up last night! I got busy, but anyways here ya go! 5th chapter! c: They'll be one more update before the next episode and after I see what happens between the pair, I'll get back to work on this! So anyways review?**


	6. Admitting It

The next day at school Maya was waiting for Zoey outside.

After about ten minutes The Dark Haired Girl was there.

"Hey, Buddy! Come over to my house tonight!" Maya said, walking up to her friend.

"Okay!" Zoe replied happily.

The two girls were happy to be spending time together, but they were also nervous... Cause being around the one you adored could drive ya really crazy.

And so the day went on... Maya thought about how she was gonna tell her Zoey how she felt... While Zoey was going out of her mind thinking of 'why' the other girl wanted her over that night.

* * *

Soon enough the school day was over... Which meant in a few hours two love birds would be meeting up!

"Oh my gosh! How am I gonna do this!?" The Blue-Eyed Teen growled to herself.

"She's so lovely! It's just too much! But I've got to try and tell her..." The Girl added under her breath.

Yup... Maya was going to do this! And nothing would stop her.

Then the door bell rang... Zoey was there... This was it!

"Okay, Matlin let's do this!" Maya said quietly, as she headed to the front door.

"Hey, Zoey come on in," The Blonde greeted gently.

The Brown-Eyed Girl then entered the house... As she asked a question.

"So um what exactly did you want me here for?" Zoe questioned.

"B-Because I uh... Needed to tell you something," Maya responded.

"Okay... So what is it?" Zoey managed to choke out.

"Well over this past weekend during the sleep over... I began to have feelings for you and they've been getting stronger... I know this is really sudden and that it happened really fast, but I know I've fallen for you! Even if it was only two days," The Blonde explained.

"To tell ya the truth I fell for you this past weekend too," Zoey admitted, blushing.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend!?" Maya asked full with excitement.

"Yes, Maya I'll be your girlfriend," Zoey answered, leaning in and kissing the older girl on the cheek.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well I did it, even though I'm a day late I got this up before the new episode! I'm really looking forward to tonight! Can't wait to see what happens! c: So yeah review? I shall update soon.**


	7. Studying

Zoey was on cloud nine... She was dating Maya! She was really dating her! Life just couldn't seem to be anymore perfect. She was in school, had friends, but most of all she had the more amazing Girlfriend in the whole wide world!

"So I was thinking after school we could study together?" Maya suggested, walking beside her Zoey.

"Sounds like a plan!" The Dark Haired Girl responded.

"Awesome! Well I'd better get to Math Class! See ya at lunch, Sweetness," The Blonde replied, as she walked off.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Zoey and Maya met up with Tristan, Frankie, and Miles. Ever since realizing that being mean wasn't the way to go, The ex TV Star had made up with Miles and Tris, followed by talking to his little sis some more.

Yep! Everyone was friends and it was great.

No fighting, No hatred, No drama!

At least for now there wasn't... -

* * *

Later that day Zoey was over at Maya's house, the two were studying for their math test.

"So... Eight divided by seven is?" The Older Girl asked, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Um... I don't know..." Zoe answered nervously.

"Come on, Sweetie! I know you can do this," The Blue-Eyed Girl pointed out.

"Maya, can we at least take a break?" The Younger Girl pleaded.

"Oh alright," The Blonde Haired sighed.

Zoey was just too adorable for the other girl to handle.

"Thanks," Zoey said.

"No problem! So what shall we do?" Maya questioned.

"Well um... We could do uh..." Zoe began to choke on her words, when she found herself leaning into her girlfriend and kissing her on the lips.

Maya smiled and kissed back happily ready to show her dominance over her Zoey.

Pushing her back on the bed, Maya quickly climbed on top of The Brown-Eyed Girl while the kisses became more and more intense...

Zoey let a low moan escape her mouth, as her lover began to nibble on her neck.

It was perfect... So perfect.

* * *

**Hey everyone! c: Well here's chapter 7! Man this last week's episode was good! x3 And I'll be touching on what Zoey did to Clare in the next update too! So stay tuned and review!**


	8. Turning To The Dark Side

The next day at school Zoey and Maya both barley stop thinking about the night before... They hadn't done

anything... They just kissed for a bit. And yeah they did get back to the math after words... But they

didn't enjoy it as much as the other subject they were studying before.

"So guys there's gonna be a party at house after school. Wanna come?" Miles asked.

"Of course!" Tristan, Maya, and Zoey all replied in unison.

"Awesome!" Miles responded happily.

Then everyone finished their lunch and kept on chatting... But what no one knew that soon enough Harmony in the group would break.

* * *

Later that day while she was by the lockers, Zoey was confronted by Clare.

"Hi! You're Zoey right? I'd like to interview you for a piece I'm working on," The Older Girl said.

"Yeah sure! Interview away," The Younger Girl smirked.

But then... As the questions started to be asked... Only one thing came into The Dark Haired Girl's mind: Lie.

She had to make this interesting...

* * *

Later that day everyone was at the party talking and having fun, but Zoe couldn't get it out of her head... She had lied, made things up in an interview for some student.

So now what would happen?

Would everyone find out?

She knew it was wrong, but for some reason to Zoey it also felt right.

Cause as long as it didn't cause any trouble she'd be fine... Yeah she'd be just fine...

"Oh come on, Zoey! You'll be fine. You'll be fine," The Brown-Eyed Girl repeated to herself, as she began to calm down from the fear of others knowing what she had done.

However then another feeling filled Zoe... The feeling of being mean and how it felt more than just right, but it felt perfect... Like it was the right thing to do.

"Wh-What have I been doing!? I can't be nice! I can't be Maya's girlfriend! I'm going to break her heart! I have forgotten how much fun being mean and lying is! Well no more nice girl! Mean Zoey is back and she's here to stay!" The Young Girl thought to herself as she grinned.

* * *

**And I am so evil! xD Dun dun dun! Twist in the story! So what will happen now, huh?... Review and stay tuned to know!**


	9. Hate

Zoey had done it! She had made a Facerange page with fake naked pictures of Maya, had helped her

'girlfriend' make a video that was now out there for the whole world to see.

"This is perfect! when Maya finds out it was me, she'll be heart broken!" The Dark-Haired Girl cheered to herself.

The Brown-Eyed Girl grinned as she picked up her school bag from her bedroom floor, and then headed to the

kitchen to say goodbye to her Mom before leaving.

"Mom I'm going to school!" Zoey said.

"Okay, Hun have a great day. I love you," Mrs. Rivas replied.

"Love you too," The Teen Girl responded, walking out the door.

"I love hurting Maya Matlin," Zoey thought as she walked to Degrassi.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with my novel I'm working on and I've also been dealing with some family issues. So... Yeah. I promise all of you I will update this again as soon as I can, cause I could have gotten this done so many times already, but depression has kept me from it. Anyways review?**


	10. Was There Really Any Love?

Zoey entered Degrassi and started her usual routine.

Classes went by fine in the morning, but when study hall came around in the afternoon... It all fell apart.

The ex TV star was on her phone when Maya entered the room she was in.

The two were alone. There were no teachers, no students... Just them.

"Zoey, I found out who's been spreading lies about me," Maya hissed bitterly, walking over to the younger girl.

"Really? Who?" Zoey replied in question.

"Don't play stupid with me... I know it was you!" The Blonde growled.

"Well you stole my boyfriend!" The Dark-Haired Girl snapped.

"Why does that even matter anymore!? You don't love Miles!" Maya roared.

"Oh trust me, Matlin! I do! I am very much in love with him. I was just pretending to love you! After all what better way to the enemy than cause them heartache!" Zoey snarled.

Then... Maya lunged for Zoey and both teens began to fight, until the teacher came in and pulled them apart.

Maya sat there looking out her window. The stars shined brightly in the night sky.

"I cannot believe Zoey did this to me," The Blonde thought to herself, as some tears slid down her face.

"But I'm not gonna let her get away with this! I'll show her I can be mean too! Cause if she thinks I'ma slut... Then I'll make sure she never forgets that fact," Maya added under her breath.

* * *

**Hey guys! :D guess who finnally got their writing self back into gear? x3 I did! It has been hard because I've been going through a lot, but at least I feel good right now to where I can write, right?83 So review people! I'll update soon.**


End file.
